1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a window film and a flexible display including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A window film is disposed at an outermost side of an optical display. Thus, the window film should have good transparency and high pencil hardness. Such window films may be mounted on various components of a display via adhesive layers. In the structure wherein the window film is mounted on the adhesive layer, the window film can suffer from deterioration in pencil hardness. The window film includes a base layer and a coating layer formed from a curable resin. The window film can have a high yellow index depending upon the base layer and/or the curable resin so that the window film can appear yellow. As a result, a display screen can provide poor image quality. The window film can be treated on a roll. If the window film has high sheet resistance and is likely to generate static electricity, there is a problem of difficulty of processing a roll. If antistatic treatment of the base layer of the window film is difficult, this problem can become more severe.
Recently, a flexible display having high flexibility to be folded and unfolded has been developed by replacing a glass substrate or a high hardness substrate of a display with a flexible film. In the flexible display, not only a substrate but also various components should have flexibility. A window film for flexible displays should also have good flexibility. A window film having low radii of curvature at opposite sides thereof to provide good flexibility can be advantageously used.